Winter Nights
by Narwhalious
Summary: During a freak thunderstorm, the portal to Hell breaks. They set off on a quest to find the Angel of Death, the only one who is able to re-open the  portal. Little do they know that the Angel of Death is really a human girl who has lost all of her memorie


**Winter Nights**

**Ohaii, it's me. So, this is my first ever Gorillaz fanfic and ya'll better be nice. I did a couple other fanfic's on my other account, but with school and all, it's been hellish.**

**I've also switched up the settings and time a lot, so this has Russel, Noodle, Murdoc, 2D, and Cyborg Noodle in it. Flames are allowed, but only a little. I like my chicken half-way crispy. XP**

**Summary: During a freak thunderstorm, the portal to Hell breaks and Murdoc panics. They set off on a quest to find the Angel of Death, the only one who is able to re-open the portal. Little do they know that the Angel of Death is really a human girl, a human girl who has lost all her memories of being the Angel. Muds x OC**

**Lawl, have fun kids :3 Btw, I'm not used to writing Muds and 2D's horrible grammar, so bear with me if I make them not so….them. :3 **

**Sadly, I do not own Gorillaz. If I did, it would be Muds x 2D and they would dress up like unicorn's prancing off into the night….**

Narrator's POV:

The wind was like a knife, slicing right through even the most wind-resistant winter jackets. In THIS weather, winter jackets are always a good idea. The snow fell quietly around two shadowy figures. They didn't seem to mind the cold snow as they trudged through it with quick but determined steps. The smallest figure, a young girl opened her mouth to speak, only to be shunned by the older one.

They walked for many more hours along the quiet road, and got to a fork just when the sun was coming up.

"P-permission to speak, sir?" the youngest whispered, looking up to her "Master". The older man gave a grunt, spitting something black and gooey out of his mouth. She took that as an answer and looked up through her bangs.

"We have been walking for precisely 4 hours and 12 minutes", the girl continued, a slight Japanese accent in her voice, "Where might we be walking to?"

The older man turned around and stuck his abnormally long tongue out, his multicolored eyes looking around. He ran his hands through his hair before sighing.

"Ah' don't know, Cy", he said, using the nickname that he had given for the cyborg that so closely resembled their Japanese band mate, "We walk until ah' fink dat we're there."

The cyborg nodded, knowing better than to question her Master further. But there was still one hanging on the tip of her tongue, which she knew her master would not like.

"The others. Back at the hotel. Do they know the real reason that we are out here in the woods?" she murmured, fearing that her Master's fist would collide with her face as it had with the blue-haired man's more than once for asking a stupid question.

"Nah, they don't," he growled, still sticking out his tongue, "An' its gunna stay that way, ya hear?"

"Y-yes, Master" she whispered, putting her head back down. She knew how her Master got, and even though he wasn't drunk (a RARE feat) she was still scared of him. As they trudged through the whiteness, she could see a black, looming object coming into view. Murdoc grunted and started to pick up his pace, leaving poor Cy to stumble along behind him.

Before too long, they had reached a stone pillar. Two gargoyles stared with frozen eyes at the newcomers. Slowly, the Satanist slump to his knees fearfully looking up. The Cyborg, who was taught not to fear anyone except for her Master, stood still with her shotgun in hand; ready to use it if it came to that. All was still for a few antagonizing silent seconds, before rotating clock-wise to show a staircase leading down.

"Welcome ta Hell's Chambers, love", Murdoc smirked, before descending down into the pillar, his ever faithful robot bodyguard behind him.

1

A soft grunt woke 2D from his endless sleep. Looking over, he saw Noodle curled up with a teddy bear in her arms. Looking further he saw Russel scratch his back and snore. The bluenette tried to remember what had happened the first couple of days. He knew he was in Canada, and judging by how cold it was outside, it was probably early spring.

_Flashback:_

_2D was sitting in his room at Kong, gazing happily out the window. It had been a long time since the Gorillaz got to rest. He heard a light knock on his door, and in popped Noodle._

"_Konichiwa, 2D-sama" she smiled brightly, her green eyes sparkling behind her bangs._

"_Hey, Noods. Where did Muds go ta, nao? He ain't droppin' ya off wit' me, is he?" he said, smiling through his gapped teeth. She giggled and shook her head. It was Murdoc's day to be watching Noodle, but knowing him, he probably popped out to get another beer case._

_The same thought seemed to run through the small girl's head because she suddenly zipped out of his room and down the hall, towards the bass player's "temporary" room._

"_What tha' hell"? 2D muttered, struggling to get up of his behind and put a shirt on. Before he even had his favourite blue shirt on, Noodle had rushed back in with a bag in her hands. Laying it down on his bed, she pulled out 5 bottles of whiskey, completely full._

"_Noodle, what ar' ya doin'? Yer not supposed ta be drinkin' yet" D' panicked, reaching over to put the bottles back in the bag without ripping it._

"_It not for me" Noodle responded, "I have found them in Murdoc-san's…uh…" Even though her English was improving, she was still missing some words. Obviously "Winnebago" wasn't one of them. D' laughed, finally understanding Noodle's meanings._

"_You wanted to keep the alcohol away from him, didn't you? Smart girl" he said, ruffling her black hair._

_The front door slammed, sending tremors through Kong Studio. Murdoc was back it seemed. 2D looked up sharply, sighed, and then went back to ruffling Noodles hair. If Murdoc was drunk, he would just go find something to occupy himself with. If he wasn't, then that would be something new. Murdoc Niccals was ALWAYS drunk._

"_Oi, Dullard, come 'er for a second, will ya?" came a deep voice from downstairs, 'Ah' gotta talk ta ya."_

_Noodle hopped off the bed and skipped away, with the Gorillaz singer trotting behind her. As they reached the downstairs room; Russel appeared with a seemingly purple cup of frozen tea. Seeing their confused expressions, he quickly threw the cup in the garbage, muttering something along the lines of "Murdoc" and "Anti-Freeze"._

"_Will ya hurry it up, ah' haven't got all day", the annoyed Murdoc yelled, jarring their attention to the room. Noodle let out a squeak and ran behind 2D, leaving Russ to go in first. There, stood a very wet, very angry Murdoc, holding an equally wet book._

"_What's with the book, Muds?" Russel said, watching as the seething bassist paced in the room, "ya planning on finally catching up with your literature?"_

"_Hell no," Murdoc responded nastily, turning toward the azure-haired man, "What're ya laughing at, Faceache". _

_2D had been giggling uncontrollably on first seeing the Satanist with a book. Now, he straightened up, trying his best not to giggle again and replied with a 'Nuthin', Muds"._

"_That's what ah' thought" Murdoc responded, setting the book down carefully on the table. Then, he clapped his hands, calling everyone's attention._

"_So ya all know that we're a band, an' we gotta stick up fo' each other" he began, but not before being cut off by Russel._

"_Oh please, don't give us the "We've got to stick up for each other, we love each other" stuff," he grunted, hardly believing anything the bassist was saying._

"_Ah' ain't done, fatty. Personally, ah' don't give a rats-ass 'bout you guys, except that ah' need ya fo' tha band. But this is serious. Ya know the storm we had, 'bout a week ago? Well, when ah' went down to see tha Devil, ah' couldn't get in. Plain an' short, ah' need your help," he finished, putting his hands on his hips in a very Murdoc-knows-best kind of way._

"_What?" Noodle whispered, coming out from behind 2D, "So you cannot get in, Murdoc-san?"_

_Murdoc stomped his foot down. "That's exactly what ah' have been tellin' ya. So, ya'll are gunna have ta come with me ta go find someone who can FIX it"._

_It was silent for a few seconds before everything turned into total chaos._

"_What has Murdoc done now?"_

"_2D-sama, Murdoc broke it?"_

"_No Noods, Musdie didn't break it, tha' storm did. He jus' can't go fo' more than a week without seein' his precious Satan."_

"_Where do you think we'll be going? Somewhere warm?"_

"_We cannot leave Kong Studios. We still have….uh…."_

"_We have an album ta make, Muds. It's not gunna work."_

"_Is the cyborg coming? I still don't know why we keep her around."_

"_SHUT UP, ALL OF YA" Murdoc screamed, trying to be heard over the continuous chatter. It seemed to have worked, because they all stopped and looked over to him, "Pack ya bags, Gorillaz, we're off ta Canada!"_

_End Flashback_

So here they were, camping out in a cheap hotel and drinking cheap beer. D' remembered getting on a jet and flying for a long time. Russel wanted to go on a boat, because it would've been faster, but 2D refused. He knew what happened in the sea. Whales coming from the depths to drag poor passengers to their death, more whales to capsize their ship. And 2D hated it. He hated the abnormally large creatures with their massive mouths and strong tails.

So, for the past two days, they had been sitting in their rooms, wondering what the hell Murdoc what off doing with his so called bodyguard. Something about pillars and snow. Yes, snow. Snow was cold, bleak and wet, three things that 2D despised, even though Noodle and Russ had wanted him to join their huge snowball fight upon arriving at the hotel.

The sun was just shining overtop of the mountain, giving off a sort of pinkish/orange glow. It really was beautiful, with all the white snow and trees. Maybe their next album should be called "Winter Sunrise".

2D laughed out loud, almost waking up Noodle. Murdoc would never go for it. "Too prissy", he'd say, "learn ta walk on tha' dark side."

The dark side wasn't the blunette's favourite side, at all. He preferred the nice, warm side. Speaking of ol' Muds, he still hadn't come back from his "walk" with the robot.

Where the hell is he?

**Taaa-daaa! There ya go. If you want me to continue, there's a little button at the bottom of the screen saying "Review". If you're high, it might say something along the lines of "Lick me. I taste like chocolate". Please do not lick your screen, it causes brain damage.**

**Adios, Peeps ^_^**

**(Just so you know, every time you don't review a 2D doll is being tortured by sadistic bunny rabbit's. Remember that….)**

1


End file.
